


"You fucked my beta?"

by atl_chey



Series: Pack mom Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Scott likes to play stupid, Theo and Liam are bonded, Theo and Liam mate, This probably sucks, sorry - Freeform, stiles wants to kill theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: Liam and Theo finish their bonding and mating process, and freak out when Scott and Stiles find out





	"You fucked my beta?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry. if this is horrible, i wanted thiam, and i couldn't think of anything

“Mom’s gonna be pissed.”

“Not if we don’t tell her.”

“How are you gonna hide _that_ from mom.”

“I don’t know.”

“Liam, how are you gonna hide it from Scott and the rest of the pack before mom finds out?”

“I don’t know that either.”

“Who knows?”

“Just me, you and Theo.” Liam sighed, casting his eyes down at the floor.

“Yeah, but he was fine with Allison and Scott, Jackson and Ethan.”

“They’re out of school, we aren’t.”

“It’s gonna be fine, no one will know before the full moon if we’re really careful,” Theo suggested.

“Hey dumbass, the full moon is tonight.” Mason glared at him.

“Scott’s my alpha, so I should really be worried about hiding it from him.”

“Liam, I’m sure he’s already felt something shifting.”

“Well, Corey just texted and said Nolan got hurt at school, so you’re safe from mom for now, but what about Derek?” Mason questioned, peering up from his phone.

“Not fully bonded to him, which currently is the only thing saving my ass right now,” Liam mumbled, glaring at Theo.

“It takes two to tango ya know.” Theo glared back.

“Shut up, Theo.”

“What happened exactly?”

“We had sex.” Liam mumbled, “and then Theo bit me, and I mean, I knew we were mates, but now we’re bonded, so literally anything he feels I do. We’re just like him and Derek, Scott and Allison, Jackson and Ethan, and as much as anyone would like to think otherwise, Isaac and that girl he’s been hanging around. He smells different, and I don’t think he realizes that he smells different.”

“Ya know what’s weird?” Mason asked, “Allison and Scott are together, and so are Melissa and Chris.”

“Ew.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“Allison and Scott have baby Brooklyn on the way, Stiles is pregnant, I really don’t think they would care if we mated.”

“You’re stupid.”

“That’s not how packs work, Theo.” Mason sighed.

“Are you pregnant?”

“I don’t think so.” Liam sighed. The last thing he needed, was to get pregnant because Theo is a moron.

“You better think of something quick because here comes Scott, and he doesn’t look happy.” Mason grinned at his best friend.

“Scott is never happy, what are you talking about?” Theo asked as he slouched on the bed.

“He’s gonna kill you, Theo.”

“He’s Liam’s alpha, you touched without permission.”

“I did no such thing.” Theo pouted. “I asked Liam, so ha!”

“Yeah, to have sex, not bond and mate me.”

“Who did what?” Speaking of the devil at hand of the topic, he questioned, walking into the house.

“Nothing did anything to anyone.” Theo shrugged, but he wasn’t the best liar out there.

“Liam?”

“Hi.” Liam smiled at him, clearly not wanting to give anything away so soon, he knew Scott would kill them both, they didn’t even ask him!

“I mean, I don’t know why any of you are lying, especially you, Theo, but I know.”

“What do you know?”

“I know whatever it is that you aren’t telling me.”

“Sorry, I don’t know what that is,” Theo spoke, grinning.

“Well, I do, and I’m not happy.”

“It was all Theo’s fault! He was the one who decided to finish the bonding proces-”

“ _You did what?”_

“Congratulations Liam, you just outed yourself,” Mason looked at his best friend disappointedly.

“I was tricked.”

“You were not, you’re just stupid enough to think Scott knew, and now he knows!” Theo freaked out.

“Stop freaking out, Raeken, it’s not that serious, you just let yourself into Scott’s pack without permission, he won’t kill you,” Mason grumbled, and walked off, now done with both boys.

“You fucked my beta?”

“Our beta.”

“ _My_ beta, Theo.”

“Oh please, he’s been fucking me since the wild hunt, don’t act like you don’t know.”

“I didn’t, but I guess I do now.” Scott hissed, glaring at them both.

“Shut up, Liam, before you get both of us killed!”

“I’m not gonna kill you, I mean, I could, but I won’t. I felt things shift, and I thought it was just because you guys fucked, and someone came inside the other without protection, I was gonna ask when I came home, but you did that for me.” Scott told them, rolling his eyes at his betas stupidity.

“We started the bonding process back when school started, and we knew you’d never agree so we went Peter, and he was all too thrilled to be willing to help us, we’ve had protected sex the whole time, but Theo here bit me and finished the process a week ago, and finished mating this morning, because and I quote ‘ _was taking too long to get up.”_

“I was feeling lazy this morning.”

“Can I get pregnant?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re supposed to be the alpha,” Theo grumbled, pointing out.

“Yeah, and I don’t know, Allison is a girl, you’re a guy.”

“Would Stiles?”

“Mom will kill you if he finds out.”

“Scott took it well.”

“I’m mom’s baby, you don’t understand, it was horrible when I was bitten.”

“Stiles wouldn’t let the kid out of his sight.”

“Would Stiles what?” Stiles questioned, walking into the living room, having heard the conversation from the kitchen once he walked in.

“Nothing!” Liam quickly assured him.

“Liam Dunbar don’t you lie to me.”

“So,” Scott started. “The kids bonded.”

“What?”

“They started the bonding process with Peter’s help in August, and Theo finished it off this morning by not using protection, and to make matters worse, they’re fully mated, and Liam’s freaking out thinking he’s pregnant.”

“Theo.” Stiles calmly said. “I know that you didn’t do what Scott just said you did, now if you want to make it out of this _alive,_ I suggest you tell me the truth.” Theo just shook in his seat, Scott was telling the truth, and Stiles was going to castrate him.

“Mom, please don’t.”

“Stay out of it, Liam.”

“Stiles, calm down.”

“You are a shit alpha!”

“Hey! You and Derek aren’t any better, you didn’t know it either.”

“If you hurt my son, impregnate my son, I swear to god Theo, I will fix you myself, and it’s gonna hurt.” He threatened, walking away.

“Well, he took that well,” Theo mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

“We still have to tell Derek, and Scott has to accept you still.”

“Why don’t we just plan my funeral while we’re at it?” Theo whimpered, as Scott chuckled, messing up the chimeras hair.

“You’ll be fine. Hurt my beta, and I personally seek to it that you don’t have kids and then I’ll let Stiles touch you.”

“Do you accept me?”

“I don’t know, do I?”

“Dad, come on!” Liam whined, he’d been calling Scott dad for a few months now, and Scott just cringes every time, liking it better when he called Derek dad instead, but he knows why Liam does it, so it doesn’t bother him as much.

“Chill, Liam, let’s see how he treats you in front of the pack, instead of behind closed doors.”

“Are we a family now?”

“I suppose.” Scott smiled, pulling Liam into a hug.


End file.
